


Fight For You

by arieus1984



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieus1984/pseuds/arieus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Damon gives his breakup speech to Elena. This is basically how I thought it should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight For You

“I’m bad for you … I’m choosing to let you go. I’m choosing to relieve you of having to defend me of every awful thing you’ve ever done.” 

 

There were a thousand things Elena expected to come from Damon. Him breaking up with her was never one on the list. She froze with the impact of his words. Then, as he turned to walk away, she got pissed.

Using her vampire speed, she was suddenly in front of him. 

“You're choosing to let me go? Who gave you the impression that I wanted to be free of you?” 

“Face it, Elena. Every since we got together everyone you love has either protested it or suffered because of it. I can't sit back and watch you defend my every action. Especially when I'm not about to apologize for myself.”

“Damon, when I choose you I wasn't blind to who you are. Or who you were over the years. I'm not some dumb girl that ignores all your faults. I'm someone that choose to love you despite all the bad things. I know what you are capable of and as much as it used to scare the hell out of me, the thought of you walking away from me is much worse.”

Damon clenched his jaw, feeling more frustrated than ever. He was trying to do the right thing for her. Didn't she see that? He knew he was bad for her. He was sure that by being together he would ruin everything about Elena Gilbert. 

“Elena, open your eyes. I am not only bad for you, but I am guaranteed to break your heart. You look at me like I'm some kind of hero. I'm not the good guy, Elena.”

Elena reached out to grab Damon's face between her soft hands. 

“If you can look at me and tell me you don't love me, then I'll let you walk out that door. But just know this. Even if you walk out, I still love you. I don't want to change you. I love you because you didn't try to change me. I love you because with you I feel stronger, more sure of myself. You make me believe I can do anything. You were the one that made me believe that being a vampire was not the end of my life. You did that, Damon. Not Stefan or Caroline or even Jeremy. Only you. So, look me in me in the eyes and tell me that you want to walk away from me and that you don't love me. But I will never stop loving you.”

Damon couldn't lie to her. No matter what faults he had, he could not lie to the girl in front of him. Instead of answering her with words he let his lips crash down on hers. He gripped the back of her head with one hand, the other wrapping around her waist. He kissed her and put every ounce of emotion into it he had. He let the sorrow, the pain, and the guilt wash away. He loved her. He loved everything about her. And she had to know that. 

Pulling back slowly, Elena's eyes fluttered open to meet his. “That's what I thought. Let's get something clear. Unless you hear me say that I want out of this relationship, I don't ever want to hear you say that again.”

Brushing her hair back, Damon smiled. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character or the show. The credit goes to the wonderful LJ Smith for her creation and Julie Plec for her interpretation.


End file.
